


Citations

by timeisweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Missing Scene, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), nine will respect staff only if the staff respect them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Citations

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in under an hour while watching the end of the world. enjoy

The PA system switches off, and the Doctor sighs. The last time they ignored a parking summons, the TARDIS got thrown out of an airlock. And they can’t imagine their new com– no, no, best not to get too attached… their new acquaint– no, doesn’t sound right either. Oh sod it. They can’t imagine that Rose would be a fan of having to space-walk out to the ship while her planet’s sun expands. So they quickly reroute their walk towards the steward’s office.

The door slides right open once they’re in range, revealing a clean, sleek office with a stunning view of the roaring, swirling plasma of the growing red giant – just like every other window on Platform One.

The steward looks up from his screen, and he seems somewhat surprised to see the Doctor in his doorway.

They wave. “Hello!”

“Oh yes, the, uh… Doctor,” he says. “The blue box in private gallery fifteen is yours, I presume?”

“That’s right.” They nod. “She’s my ship.”

The steward steadies his gaze on the Doctor. “Platform One does not allow the use of teleportation devices under any circumstances,” he reminds them, as if reading off a well-memorized script, “according to Peace Treaty–”

“Teleportation? Who said anything about teleportation?” the Doctor interrupts. “It’s a spaceship, plain and simple.”

He looks unconvinced, and glances to his computer screen. “We do have footage of your ship teleporting into private gallery fifteen, Doctor. At the very least, the box must be properly parked.”

The Doctor winces. Short hops are tricky business, especially on a satellite. “Alright, so I’ll move it. Where’s the car park?”

“No, no, no, no, we cannot allow you to use your teleportation device again. A one-time accident can be excused, but deliberate use would require an investigation and possible prosecution under the aforementioned peace treaty.”

“So… you want me to move it, but you’re saying I can’t move it?”

“The staff are already manually moving it to the proper parking area,” the steward explains. “I just needed to record who the owner was for legal purposes, and to issue a citation, of course.”

“Oh, of course,” they say, sarcastically jubilant, knowing they’ll never get around to paying it, if it can be helped.

The steward doesn’t seem to recognize the condescension, or if he does, he doesn’t show it. He just continues on writing on a yellow slip of paper before he sets the pen down and slides it across the table. “Here,” he says. “For you, Doctor.”

The Doctor steps further into the office to grab the slip. They shove it into their coat pocket without a glance. “Fantastic,” they say. “Now, can I go make sure your staff aren’t messing up my ship’s paint job, or will that grant me another citation?”

The steward clenches his jaw and stares at the Doctor for a moment. Then he takes a breath, lets it out, and waves his hand towards the door. Just barely managing a professional, polite composure, he says, “Go right ahead.”

They grin, then walk out without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> find on me on tumblr @ [timeisweird!](https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
